Awkward
by TheLifeILive
Summary: A comment from Zach sparks a very embarrassing situation for Booth and Brennan.


**Disclaimer: Not mine, no profiting, Booth and Bones belong to the people at FOX, lucky bastards:)**

**A/N: I've been watching Season 2 over the last few days, because it's been too cold to do anything except hibernate in front of the TV, and I began to notice the times where Brennan's gaze shifts to Booth's mouth. Now we all know that Bones wants to make out with Booth and I was just wondering what would happen it someone called her on it. So I present you with this . . . . **

* * *

Special Agent Seeley Booth and his squints were congregated upon the platform in the centre of the Jeffersonian Medico Legal lab surveying their most recent victim. Brennan peered closely at the body while mumbling, almost to herself.

"Male . . . approximately 6'1 . . . . about 40 to 45 years of age . . . "

Booth sighed, "Bones, this is stuff we know already, remember? I really just need to know how he died."

Brennan looked irritated. "Fine," she motioned to the ribs and explained. "See here, there are nicks in the bone indicative of a stabbing. First blush, I'd say he was stabbed with . . . probably a butcher knife."

"Great," said Booth. "That makes sense. His wife's brother is a butcher, they live above the shop, and we know that the victim was beating his wife. We found him three miles from the brother's house. So one night the victim's at his brother-in-law's, maybe with his wife and they get into a fight or the brother confronts him, anyway . . . ."

Brennan zoned out as Booth hypothesized. Conjecture, in her opinion, was completely irrational, especially at this point in their investigation. Hell, they had hardly even begun to compile evidence. Lost in thought she glanced over at Booth as he continued to speculate about various scenarios that would result in the victim ending up on her table.

She began to feel a familiar pull and her gaze began to shift from its current resting place. _Oh no,_ she thought, _not again! _Her gaze moved involuntarily to Booth's mouth as it moved at a mile a minute. Lately she had found that pretty much every time she was with him, since their kiss under the mistletoe, her eyes always, no exaggeration, moved to his lips. It had become an impulse that she had no control over. She knew that one day he'd notice, what she hadn't counted on was today being that day.

"Am I boring you Bones, because we can continue this later if you have something more important than our case to think about right now."

Brennan had the grace to blush at her inattentiveness and was about to respond when she heard…

"She was staring at your mouth."

Brennan whirled around to glare at the owner of the voice, coming face to face with Zach who glanced at her innocently before turning back to the remains.

"I was not!" Brennan protested.

"You know," continued Zach, oblivious to his boss' discomfort and the amusement of everyone else, "when a female stares at a man's lips for a prolonged period of time, it is usually because she is feeling an impulse or desire to kiss him."

"I . . . "she looked helplessly around the room and her eyes finally came to rest on Booth who was grinning mercilessly at her. With that she turned and fled from the platform and the five pairs of eyes that followed her.

"A little more tact next time Zach," said Cam, feeling bad for her colleague.

Zach looked around the room with a bewildered look painted across his face. "I don't understand. I was merely making an observation that she was displaying signs of wanting to kiss Agent Booth."

"Yeah, but just because everyone else knows she wants to kiss Booth, that doesn't mean we have to embarrass her by letting her know that." Hodgins smirked as he spoke.

"Um . . . still here," said Booth who turned and headed after his partner. "I'm going to go help Bones salvage what's left of her dignity and if we're not back in 10 . . . you might want to send a search and rescue team."

As calm as Booth appeared on the outside, his inner ten year old was tearing around the Jeffersonian proclaiming his excitement and joy to anyone who would listen.

Booth ended his search in Bones' office where he found her with her head resting in her hands. She stood up as he approached.

"Booth, I'm . . . "

She never got to finish her sentence as Booth reached for her and crushed her in a tight embrace.

Brennan, taken completely by surprise, could only manage: "Booth, what . . ." before their lips connected and they began, in what quickly became to Booth, the sexiest make out session he had ever participated in. Brennan succumbed immediately and began giving as good as she was getting. Their hands roamed each others bodies and their tongues dueled; both forgetting the embarrassing circumstances that had sparked this situation. Brennan let herself go, got lost in the feelings that were overwhelming her as she slid her arms around Booth's neck and felt her back being pressed up against the wall. Finally the need for air drove them apart, but only enough put an inch between them.

"Wow," she whispered and Booth smiled at the awe in her voice.

"No kidding."

"I think I need to see a psychiatrist."

"Why is that Bones?"

"Because I was crazy to have waited three years to do that."

His grin was huge as he leaned in and kissed her again.

B B B B B B B B

Unbeknownst to the couple that was currently devouring each other, the search party that Booth had requested earlier had moved from the platform to the very transparent door of Brennan's office.

"I don't know how this looks to everyone else, but I'm pretty sure Booth doesn't need rescuing," declared Angela as a smile spread across her face.

"Does this feel slightly voyeuristic to anyone else?" asked Zach uncomfortably.

"Come on man," said Hodgins as the group began walking away. "Let's go celebrate the one time your tactlessness will not result in a death threat from our favourite G-man."

"Yes," mused Zach, "the result of my observation did seem to produce a positive result didn't it?"

"You have no idea," said Angela, glancing back at her best friend who was finally in the arms of the man who, in her opinion, had been kept waiting for far too long. She was definitely where she belonged.

**

* * *

Questions, queries, concerns, comments, thoughts, ideas, compliments, insults, whatever it is, I'll take it:) What did you think? **


End file.
